


It's the way you move, the clothes you wear

by tophaehae



Series: Unbothered Couple [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophaehae/pseuds/tophaehae
Summary: He’s in a red suit and—oh, yes it is, Donghae approves of the see-through shirt Hyukjae’s also wearing and Donghae has to physically hold himself together because he’s 34 goddamit, he’s not 20 anymore sneaking around with Eunhyuk around the dorms, he has control over himself, he’s a grown up.(or Donghae's reaction to Hyukjae's red suit from his U19 Collaboration Performance)





	It's the way you move, the clothes you wear

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!!! First ever fic for any fandom!!!!! I couldn't sleep and decided to start a series of one shots for the true unbothered couple—Eunhae. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters and don't mean to offend anyone. Pure imagination and boredom.
> 
> Let me know if I have any corrections!!! Comments are highly appreciated!!!

Coming home to an empty house isn’t surprising but its definitely something Donghae doesn't appreciate. After getting discharged, Hyukjae and him decided to buy separate apartments with the idea that "personal space" was something they needed to work on. But with Donghae a few floors away and his constant need to have people around—specially after two years of not being around the people he loved—buying the separate houses was completely pointless. As a joke, the members refer to Donghae’s apartment as their joint storage closet, which is in fact what the current apartment downstairs holds purpose for. 

After contemplating on what to do with Hyukjae out, Donghae decides to clean up a little and runs the laundry. After moving the wet clothes to the drier, he settles on the couch and remembers that he had missed some notifications while he was at the gym. He grabs the glasses Hyukjae leaves on the table beside the couch for him because he still refuses to wear them out. 

_[“You told me yourself you can barely see the TV in the living room. Stop being stubborn and wear them.” Hyukjae said while washing the dishes from dinner._

_“But, wearing these justifies the fact that we’re old. We’re in our prime.” Donghae grumbles from the couch as he reluctantly picks up the pair Hyukjae bought from the optimetrician._

_“Yah, we are old. But the frames I got you are pretty. You’ll look professional, handsome even.”_

_Donghae stands up and barely manages puts his head on Hyukjae’s shoulders “You think so?”_

_“I know so” Hyukjae says and kisses his temple.]_

He continues to answer emails, confirm schedules with his manager and replies to Donghwa hyung and his mom about updates on what he’s been eating. The last notifications came from the Super Junior group chat which is the probably the only place where a form of organization can be seen. 

Over the last years, the group chats have developed into sub-units. For Donghae, a total of 5 _Official Super Junior_ group chats currently exist. _Floor 11_ , for Siwon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Hyukjae, Sungmin hyung and Him. _Floor 12_ , for the hyungs and him. _International_ , for everyone including Hangeng hyung, Zhoumi, Henry and Kibummie which, is only alive during birthdays and the occasional gathering when everyone is free. _Current Suju_ , for Leeteuk hyung, Heechul hyung, Yesung hyung, Shindong hyung, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Ryeowook and him. and lastly, _SUJU LIVES_ , for 11 of them which is definitely the most active one. 

He opens SUJU LIVES to see the usual messages—Teukie hyung talking about his schedule, and in that effect, Shimkoong’s as well. Heechul hyung sending links to articles he’s found recently where he secretly commented to start up some news, and the occasional _“yah, fuckin rest will you”_ from Heechul hyung which everyone resonates and a few scattered messages from the rest. 

After going through the usual messages and replies, he opens the last video Teuk hyung sent to the group with the caption: _“our director-nim eunhyukee[working hard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yk5CEnfcMqg) ^^” _

And really, even after all these years of being with Hyukjae, Lee Donghae would have to admit that he’s never been as turned on as he was now. In the clip, Hyukjae is running through rehearsals with his U19 group for the collaboration performance. He’s in a red suit and—oh, yes it is— Donghae approves of the see-through shirt Hyukjae’s wearing (He makes a mental note to send a thank you gift to the stylist noonas for Hyukjae's outfit). 

Donghae has to physically hold himself together because— he’s 34 goddamit, he’s not 20 anymore sneaking around with Eunhyuk around the dorms, he has control over himself; he’s a **_grown up_**. 

But in reality, he really can’t control himself and he watches the clip over and over again and types a reply without even thinking of who, where and what he’s sending it off to. 

_**Lee Donghae** : yah—LEE HYUKJAE  don’t take off the outfit, I wanna tear it off your body._  
_**Yesung Hyung** : YAH LEE DONGHAE THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE IN THIS GROUPCHAT_  
_**Cho Kyuhyun** : ㅋ ㅋㅋ ㅋㅋ ㅋㅋ ㅋㅋ ㅋ_  
_**Sungmin hyung** : whoever said our donghaeya was boring was definitely mistaken._  
_**Heechul hyung** : this is relatively more tame than I expected. Very sexy hyukjaeyah ㅋ ㅋㅋ ㅋ_

_***Kim Ryeowook has left the group*** _

_**Siwon** : ;-(  
**Shindong hyung** : ya lee donghae, lee hyukjae you’re both on time out. _

_***Lee Hyujkae has been temporarily removed from SUJU LIVES*  
*Lee Donghae has been temporarily removed from SUJU LIVES*** _

 

A couple of hours and a few rounds of sex later, when Hyukjae and him are in bed completely sated and the red outfit is on the floor, Hyukjae brings up why he got removed from SUJU LIVES. 

“Sorry, we’ll be back on it don’t worry. I may have said something to the group that earned us a time out from Shindong hyung” 

“What did you do?” 

_***Lee Hyukjae has been added to SUJU LIVES*  
*Lee Donghae has been added to SUJU LIVES*** _

_**Lee Hyukjae** : I would like to apologize in behalf of Lee Donghae. I shouldn’t have left him at home.  
**Sungmin hyung** : so, did he take the clothes off of you? ㅋ ㅋㅋ ㅋㅋ ㅋㅋ ㅋ_

And before Donghae could even reply a series of embarassed emojis, Hyukjae has sent a picture to the group of the pile of red clothes on the floor. 

_***Lee Hyukjae has been temporarily removed from SUJU LIVES*  
*Lee Donghae been temporarily removed from SUJU LIVES*** _


End file.
